It Will Get Better With Time
by Fairest Lady Lisa
Summary: In the beginning, I thought that I will never be happy with how that day changed me, but after the night of our first marriage, it has become better with time.


**Happy birthday, Minato. Your son is one hell of a ninja.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

"My lady, you looked lovely earlier today. Have you seen the looks on the guests' faces? I swear, it was like they have never been to a wedding in their lives. Some of the women were envious of you , my lady. Do you know how lucky you are to marry him? You have no idea the honor and privilege to be the wife of him of all people. You will be respected. Everyone will think highly of you. You will love-"

She gasped as I slammed my fist on top of the vanity table. Anger radiated off of me. The servant stood still as she watched me.

"My lady, I-"

"Get out."

"As you wish."

She placed the hair brush on top of the table, bowed, and left the room. I took a deep breath and glanced at the mirror. Who is the person in front of me? Lips painted red, eyes shadowed with a pale bluish tint, long dark brown hair loose cascading down my back. I grabbed a cloth to wipe the makeup of my face. As I did, I stopped.

I stared at the two markings that covered my cheeks. They were black. It was a reminder that I was no longer a part of my clan. They used to be red. I shook my head and continued to remove the makeup from my face. After that, I grabbed a ribbon to tie my hair into a ponytail. You may wonder as to why I am behaving like this.

It all started a few months ago when I returned home from a mission. My brother was waiting for me at the gate. Normally, I would meet him at home, but it was the first time to meet him like this. As I approached him, he told me that mom wanted to see me immediately. We ran home. As we reached the house, I picked up a few chakra.

Once inside, I made my way into the living room. I looked to see my mother talking to them. It was Lady Hokage, Fugaku Uchiha and his wife, Mikoto. I didn't know why they were there. When my mother told me the reason, I was shocked. I was to marry their eldest son, Itachi. In other words, it was an arranged marriage.

Ever since that day, I had to learn his way of the clan. I was given etiquette lessons on how to behave like a woman of their clan. I was taught how to cook and clean by his mother. You think on the outside she is nice, but on the inside she is demanding.

I was criticized for any mistakes I have made, like how I was burning the rice or how I miss a speck of dirt on the floor, etc. She told me being on missions and running an animal clinic has caused me to lose my "feminine touch". Plus, there was sewing, flower arranging, tea ceremonies, and any other things I had to do to update my image. Who knew being an Uchiha wife was hard.

On missions , I was always paired up with him. No matter how dangerous it was, I was kept on the sidelines. He and the others would fight off the enemy while I have to stand by and watch. Even if an enemy approached me with a kunai in my hand, he would come and kill him. Training was worse. I felt more like a genin than a jonin. No matter what I did, it wasn't enough.

After weeks and weeks of torture, it was finally the day of our marriage. Many clans attended. As we sat next to each other, I was thinking on how I would do being his wife. After everything was said and done, everyone cheered. We were now husband and wife.

The reception took place in the courtyard of his parents home. It was large enough for everyone. Different foods were on the tables for our guest to eat. I sat with my now husband at the main table, with my family to the left and his family to right. Everyone around me were enjoying themselves. I wasn't. A few hours into the reception, I was approached by my mother-in-law and another woman. She told me to follow her so I could get ready for him.

Now here I am, alone in a room in a gown that not only barely covers my ass, but also freezes my ass. Why did it have to be a winter wedding? It would be nice to have a spring wedding, where it was warm.

I turned to hear the door sliding open, only to see him enter the room. He was in his black and blue yukata, his hair in a ponytail. He made his way towards me, just to stop by a few feet.

"Eriko walked past me in the courtyard to talk to my mother. She wasn't to leave the room until I arrive."

"I told her to get out. I wanted to be alone."

"Why?"

"I couldn't take it anymore."

Itachi thought about what I had just said.

" What has caused you to act this way, Hana?"

"Everything."

"Well then. Explain your feelings to me."

I gave him my explanation of my anger. I explained to him how I actually felt throughout the whole thing. As I did, I noticed that he was listening. He stood there, at ease, his eyes focused on mine.

"I wanted my brother to be the best man. I didn't like that I had to be the last one to get something to eat, or I had to leave early while everyone else gets to have fun, including you. I even had to wait an hour until you arrived. I was this close to sleeping."

I looked down at the floor.

"You think that I'm overreacting, am I?"

A pair of hands touched mine. Itachi kneeled in front of me.

"My bride, please forgive me. I did not mean for you to act this way. I did not mean for you to harbor all of this anger. All I wanted was for you to be happy. If this was what you were feeling, then all you had to do was tell me."

"I'm sorry. I though that it was my problem."

"Don't apologize. This is my fault, not yours. I didn't pay any attention to your feelings."

Tears began to leave my eyes as I broke down crying. He quickly hugged me and rubbed my back in order to calm me.

"I know that this is our wedding night, but you are in no mood to consummate the marriage. As such, I will not take advantage of you."

I was crying little by little. For some reason, his words soothed me. I pushed away to look at him.

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say a word."

Itachi stood up to lead me towards the bed. He pulled apart the covers. I got up to get in between the sheets. He then pulled the blanket to cover me.

"Sleep my bride. You'll feel much better in the morning."

"What about you? Where will you sleep?"

"Across the room from yours. Do not worry. You need the night to yourself."

He leaned down to kiss my forehead. He then headed for the door. Itachi stopped to look at me.

"Good night, my wife."

"Good night, my husband."

With that said, Itachi turned off the light and closed the door. I turned to my side and sleep.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday, Dear Hiiro-chan, Happy Birthday To You!"<p>

Every one clapped as the little girl blew out the candles on the cake. Black hair in two ponytails, dark brown eyes staring at the cake as she stood on a chair wearing a kimono with a moon shining down on a blossom tree.

"Mommy! Daddy! I did it!."

"You did, Hiiro. We're so proud of you."

"Can I open my presents?"

"Yes, my daughter."

"Yay!"

As we watched our daughter open her presents, I couldn't help but to think about the past five years. Since that night, Itachi put me first. During the first year of marriage, we have gotten to know each other. He gave me the freedom to live my life before we were engaged. I was happier than ever. I was grateful for him.

Our first anniversary came. We had dinner at a restaurant. As we were waiting for dessert, Itachi did something I thought he would never do to me. He proposed, asking me to be his wife again. I quickly hugged him, then proceeded to give him several kisses. It was my way of saying "yes'.

A few months later, we married again. Everyone were surprised that there would be another wedding. Unlike last time, it was going to be my way. My brother was best man. He had a smile on his face. As everyone watched, I held his arm tightly and rested my head on his shoulder. I wanted the ceremony to be memorable.

We had the reception at the teahouse where they had an impressionable garden. Flowers bloomed under the full moon where it cast its reflection on the pond water made the scenery vibrant. Everyone dined on the finest food they have ever tasted. At least, I get to eat first.

We stood close to each other, never wanting to leave each other's side. Then, it was time leave. We left to go home only to have a "party" to ourselves. I truly believed that the smirk he had on his face was whenever I screamed out his name that night.

A month later, I've learned that I was with child. When I told him, he was overjoyed. To think that we were having a child, let alone being parents, is incredible. What's more incredible is that after I told him, he carried me to the bedroom and gave a very special "thank you".

On the day Hiiro was born, our families and friends were in the waiting room. They wanted to know if I had a boy or a girl. After what it seems to be an eternity, Itachi appeared with the baby in his arms. Noticing the pink blanket, our mothers squealed. It was enough to shake the hospital. His father, even our brothers, hoped it would be a boy. With a girl, that meant trouble, and by trouble, fanboys.

Once everyone had gotten to know Hiiro, my husband took her back to the room. My eyes lit up as I saw him with our newborn daughter. Itachi gave me the baby. I held her in my arms, taking a better look at her. She has black hair and pale skin complexion like her father. At least she has dark, brown eyes like mine and possibly my looks. She was an adorable baby.

"Mommy! Daddy! Kiba oji-san gave me a puppy!"

My memories were pushed aside when Hiiro called for my attention. I saw a grey and white puppy in her arms. I looked over to my brother. He gave a smile and a thumbs up. He would do anything for his niece, especially when it came to him and my brother-in-law, Sasuke, as to prove who was the better uncle.

After opening presents and eating cake, the party was over and everyone went home. As Itachi went to take her presents in her room, I went to give her a bath. After that, I dressed Hiiro and took her to the bedroom. I read her a bedtime story in which she soon fell asleep. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and headed to our room.

"How is she?"

"Hiiro is sleeping."

"She's a very good girl."

"How so, Itachi-koi?"

A smirk appeared on his face.

"I placed a jutsu the second you closed the door. Scream all you want. Our daughter won't wake up until morning."

I laughed a bit.

"You'll do anything for me, don't you?"

"Anything, my love."

"Well then."

I began to take off my clothes until I was bare. I then made my way towards the bed. He held out his hand for me to grab. I took it and, in a flash, was under him. We gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Itachi."

"I love you, too, Hana."

With that said, we began our make out session, which later turned to the both of us making sweet love.

We had the whole night to ourselves. Hopefully, we would give Hiiro a sibling.

In the beginning, I thought that I would never be happy with how that day changed me, but after the night of our first marriage, it had become better with time.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate spellchecking. It's perfect on Microsoft Word, yet here there's a few mistakes. It's either that or my mind is playing tricks on me. By the way, Hiiro means scarlet in Japanese. Reminds me of the sharingan. Her name was going to be either Akane or Kurenai. Then I remembered there's a Kurenai and Akane is okay, so I went to Google Translate and looked up the word for scarlet. It's a perfect name for their daughter in this fic.<strong>

**3/3/2012-If you are reading this, read my S-Club story right now. I had to copy and paste the second part to make it as a one shot. **


End file.
